


abo

by Aprsigel



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprsigel/pseuds/Aprsigel
Summary: 仗A露O，沒有什麼劇情，只是單純的開車
Relationships: Higashikata Josuke (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable)/Kishibe Rohan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 236





	abo

露伴根本没办法拒绝他的Alpha。

字面意味的，生理意味上的无法拒绝。无关他的年轻Alpha会用讨食犬类一样的表情撒娇，从分化之后就开始使用抑制剂的副作用就是他容易变得敏感，尤其是在发情期快要到了的时候。  
他和东方仗助交往了有一年？也可能不到，也可能已经超过了，总归在岸边露伴的印象里只有一个模糊的数字。只有那个高中生才会掰着手指算他们的纪念日，第一个月还用手里的花束让他整整打了三个喷嚏。

他们足够了解对方吗。露伴偶尔会这么想，然后将东方仗助又摸上来的手拍开，半恼地自暴自弃觉得这个混蛋虽然记不住花粉症但是却知道应该怎么摸我。就像现在高中生从背后拥着他，手指隔着睡衣夹起已经挺立起来的乳头揉搓，指甲配合地搔刮起中间细细的缝隙，还得寸进尺用嘴唇蹭他颈后被腺体撑得微微凸起的那块皮肤，信息素很有存在感地绕在露伴的鼻尖，让他用最后的尊严狠狠给了身后的人一肘。

“…痛死了啊混蛋露伴，明天不是周末吗！”仗助夸张地捂着其实已经卸掉大半力道的痛处抱怨，他已经不像那时候刚刚分化的Alpha，连自己的信息素都无法控制，成长期的小鬼知趣地收敛掉空气中的气味，以免真正惹到这个跟他的笔尖一样锋锐的漫画家。  
但岸边露伴却算不上满意地拧起眉毛，先一步掌握了主导权，将屋子里的信息素完完整整替换成了他的，然后一抬腿跨在东方仗助的腿面上。

他每次都对这个混蛋温柔过头的反应感到火大。大部分时间仗助没有普通Alpha的高高在上和侵略感，这让某些不够了解的人以为他是性格温和的Beta，只是碰巧长得高了点。伪装而已——漫画家听到这种评价就会毫不留情地嗤笑，后半句咽在嗓子里自己嘀咕，天知道东方仗助失控起来是什么样，因为发型或者因为他，那种铺天盖地的信息素能把人压得喘不过气来。但事后仗助总会跟他道歉，平常也是凶一下就像刚才一样好像很懂事地后退一步。  
这小子是缺爱吧？擅长在局面里游刃有余的露伴不得不稍微主动一点，有时甚至怀疑仗助是故意的，不然哪有刚才还一副委屈的样子，现在就又开始动手动脚了？  
被怀疑的高中生正摊开掌心，顺着盖在睡衣下的窄腰摩挲。露伴的腰很细，但又不像其他omega一样只是软韧，上面还覆盖着薄薄一层肌肉。他沿着纹路摸到胸口，撩起布料把嘴唇凑上去，细细啃咬从刚才就挺着的乳头，舌尖绕着乳晕打转，直到那个地方鼓胀泛红，才又探手下去摸起有点湿黏黏的股沟，把手指推进带着情欲热度的穴肉里，熟稔地按到前列腺那点又压又蹭。

“……嗯、呼，混蛋小鬼。…”露伴被湿热的舌头舔得紧绷着腰，平常握着木质笔杆的手骨节分明地压在仗助胯下撑起的布料上，有一下没一下的揉搓，算得上敷衍的撩拨。他确实快到发情期了，这也是他容忍东方仗助乱来的原因，露伴主动抬起大腿和屁股，把沾得湿漉漉的衣物扔到一边，仗助在这期间相当自觉地把他勃起的性器放出来，一副等着露伴坐上去的样子眨眨眼，然后在漫画家准备露出毒牙的前一刻把对方压在床铺上翻个身，从后边黏人地将龟头顶在收缩的穴口上磨蹭，也间接堵住了岸边露伴的嘴。

Omega的本能在前二十年没有给露伴带来太大的影响，那点连请假休刊都不用的发情时间，漫画家一般把情热熄灭在高浓度的抑制剂、或者一缸冷水里，他还没兴趣把自己的漫画打上什么分级标签，所以这种取材也没有必要。对漫画有无作用——足以囊括岸边露伴人生中大部分问题的判断，东方仗助显然是属于「没什么作用」那一边的，但他唤醒了他沉睡二十年的本能。对Alpha、对性、对可以放纵的欢愉，节制自律得算得上性冷淡的露伴老师，被这个一贯看不起的未成年高中生填补了作为成年男性的部分。

“露伴——你在走神吧？”仗助用阴茎的前端去顶露伴的会阴，前液混着从穴口溢出的湿液往下淌，高中生把露伴沾得湿淋淋的腿根并起来，用点力掐着大腿外侧，把硬挺的龟头先挺进去，再动腰将整根性器都塞进那片因不见阳光而更为白皙柔嫩的皮肤堆成的缝隙里，缓慢地抽送，再用拇指扒开臀瓣，故意小声惊叹于肉穴因愈发感到的空虚的收缩，直到岸边露伴出声骂他喜欢腿交的变态，才又无辜地停手。

“老师刚刚在想什么啊？”  
“……真烦人啊，只是想到我们都被认成过Beta吧。”  
露伴在「跟你无关」和干脆无视间权衡了一下，而夹在大腿间的东西实在太有存在感，选择了较为妥协的答案。  
“欸，被认错性别的两个人其实正在上床这件事让你兴奋起来了吗？”  
“……哈？！你这个……——”混蛋纯爱派！后半句硬生生卡在了露伴的嘴边，「纯爱派」的小鬼不知道是因为说了荤话急于掩饰还是不想给他质疑的机会 ，从被磨蹭得发红的腿根里拔出来，龟头不容置疑地顶开黏腻又热烫的甬道，手掌掐着露伴的窄腰往上抬，直把他拗成一个跪趴在床上的屈辱姿势。岸边露伴的屁股高高翘起来，刚才被迫被仗助并着的双腿也分得大开，原本堆在两腿缝隙的淫靡液体因为这个开始往下流——他一直不喜欢这种感觉，液体滑过皮肤的轻微瘙痒感比接受更为直观的性行为更能深刻而明显地提醒着他Omega的身份。  
比起接受性，露伴显然更无法接受对性主动的渴望。他倒恨不得自己是个对信息素迟钝到最好无感的Beta，这样现在就不用被高中生的信息素抚慰到觉得恼怒，Alpha的味道从刚才就开始加深，和他的交融在空气里，变成某种独属的催情剂。

于是他狠狠地收缩穴口夹住那根正跃跃欲试抽动的阴茎，心满意足听见仗助抽了口冷气，觉得心情稍微爽快了一点。做事不考虑后果——除了严重到无法再度执笔以外，岸边露伴从来没有将其他的代价考虑进去，这让东方仗助不止一次觉得被戳着脊梁骨挑衅。现在他要干的就是幼稚的报复行为，最好能作为无法被遗忘的，敲打在漫画家高傲的自尊心上，用力刻上一笔。当然他没法这么做，所以化为行动，就只剩把粗大的性器狠狠塞进夹紧的穴肉里，一直顶到里面隐秘的生殖腔口再退出来，如此反复到露伴软下语气稍微收敛起恶劣的态度，才觉得压在心头的一口气能够吐了出来。

仗助确实也这么做了。露伴还没来得及对这个像是动物间交媾的姿势做出抗议，就被粗长的肉茎顶出一声尾音绵软的闷哼，直到这个时候才感到隐约的不妙——Alpha的本能，一直被隐藏起来的侵略性，要对他岸边露伴毫无保留释放的信号。  
露伴立刻把抓着床单的手用来捂住嘴巴，事实证明这只是起到某种掩耳盗铃的效果。仗助用掌心拢着紧致的臀肉，直到它们也在他手中变形、紧夹着中间充血的性器，然后才像是达到目的一样耸胯把阴茎挺进又抽出，阴囊大力拍打在臀肉上，几下就把那部分的白肉拍得发红。露伴觉得穴口也摩擦得发起烫来，不自觉的些微抽搐被高中生理解成为某些色情杂志上描写的下流反应，于是像是受到承认般去狠狠戳弄能让露伴真正颤抖起来的点。

“你给我……安分一点，呼、哈啊…！仗、仗助……！”  
……混蛋小鬼，后面都要被他顶出水来了。露伴努力压抑着颤动的肩膀，快感冲得他的眼前和脑子里都一片模糊。如果仗助能够听到这句感想，就会故意去揩早就已经湿得一塌糊涂的股沟，说些什么老师已经很湿了的直白的荤话。漫画家的脸被柔软的枕头压出不太明显的红印，放在嘴边的手越发像是摆设，嗓间挤出几声被操得断断续续的单音。大幅摇晃的视野让露伴闭起眼睛，乳头蹭在床单上，被粗糙布料摩擦得重新硬起来。  
舒服…舒服过头了。他忍不住略微绷起腰，挺着胸口往床单上磨蹭，手也颤颤巍巍去够不断吐出透明腺液的性器，然后被仗助一把压下来。

“什么啊…露伴老师，超色情的。这种事直接让仗助我来不是更好吗？老师更喜欢自己摸？”  
高中生半真半假地抱怨，然后拽着手臂把他拉起来。露伴还在腿软，就着姿势没有一点缓冲地坐进仗助怀里，被直捅进去的阴茎钉得张嘴发出不成调的喘声。  
“这里也被床单蹭成这样了啊……”仗助从后面把下巴蹭进肩窝里，用手指拨弄着发胀的乳头。露伴不自在地往旁边别了别脸，不想被察觉到这是他故意去蹭的罪证，他的掌根撑在仗助的腿根，想借力挪开一点——刚才那一下正顶在他的生殖腔口，狭窄的腔口已经被冠头撑开了一点，那个混蛋小鬼不可能没察觉到。漫画家咬着牙把骂声融进喘气里，他莫名其妙感到不同以往的燥热，因此不想现在就让这个臭小鬼得逞。然而罪魁祸首立刻把手掌摸到他绷起的腰线上，掐着胯间就往窄而炙热的内里操弄，露伴几乎是一下被干得抽干力气，瞪着通红的眼眶剜了东方仗助毫无气势的一眼。

“混蛋……哈嗯、啊，别顶了…！今天不想……”  
“拜托啦、拜托了露伴，呼……这里超级Great的说，已经有点停不下来了。”  
紧致的内腔压迫着往里侵犯的冠头，仗助含混着发出请求的声音，却把犬齿压在露伴颈后的腺体上，用湿热的舌头去舔。露伴被他舔得发抖，一把掰过高中生的脸颊，手指恶狠狠钳着那张长着混血面相的脸蛋才消了点气，松开手往嘴唇上贴了贴，说了声没什么可信度的下不为例。

这几乎是对任何行为的默许，指望正值青春期的高中生在此刻有任何节制的念头都是天方夜谭，下一秒露伴就后悔得有点窝火，因为他看见某双粉蓝且半透明的手盖在了他胸口，用和仗助一样的习惯揉捻他被汗水沾得湿滑的乳头。他甚至没什么力气去出声阻止，后面的肉茎已经插进去了小半根，在里面试探性地搅弄敏感度过高的腔内，仗助显然也被这里面的高热熨得喘出粗气，热息打在露伴的耳垂上，已经摘掉耳夹的软肉热烫得清晰可见。

不妙，实在是太过不妙的情况……岸边露伴用最后的力气捂住嘴，让那些让人难堪的气音和哭叫咽在他一贯刻薄的嘴里，他被Alpha操得头脑发晕，前面翘起的性器随着起伏的频率甩出体液，溅在床单上变成深色的一点。仗助的信息素无时无刻不涌进他的鼻腔和身体里，高潮的迫近令他耳鸣，几乎生出一种溺水感。东方仗助在耳边喊着他的名字，一声接连一声，露伴难以分辨他是否还在说些别的什么，失焦的视野定在漫无目的的一点上，燥热和酥麻顺着他的脊骨往上窜，同时也漫向他的四肢。仗助把他翻过来，用相拥的姿势搂他，嘴唇挨上去亲吻，夺取他本身就难以汲取到的氧气，胯狠而有力地往里一下又一下地挺。……压迫感，这种特有的压迫感只有在特有的场合才会展现得淋漓尽致，露伴在视线边缘捕捉到那枚紫色的星纹，他靠上去，将下巴抵在肩膀上，手臂像是寻求稻草一样缠绕住仗助的颈。

“射进来……哈、仗助，射在…”他的指甲在高中生的肩胛骨上压出半月的红印，“东方仗助…仗……”

这甚至不需要露伴去强调，仗助的阴茎整根没入在里面，他掐着露伴的腰胯往里狠操了几下，让对方一直为压下哭喊而做出的掩饰化为须有。这种快感太超过了，露伴被这几下顶得眼前发白，里面的腔口收缩着痉挛起来——他已经高潮了，精液射在仗助的小腹上，黏腻地往下流动。仗助显然已经察觉到了这点，用力重新把他摁在床铺上，让露伴来不及意识到接下来的事情。

“…等、哈，啊啊…！等一下……我刚刚才…！”  
“…抱歉露伴，忍耐一下。”东方仗助粗喘着说得轻描淡写，高潮过后不停收缩的腔口被他强行撞开，翘起的冠头碾过前列腺，再毫不留情地顶进去，直把露伴操得瞳孔聚起，沙哑地发出窒息般的气音，才往里又一记深入的挺腰，把大股的精液全部射进窄小的腔口内。  
“…………”露伴眼前一片空白，身体不自觉地微微颤抖着，那股难以言明的燥热劈头盖脸地把他淹没进去，直到此刻才理解到这个事实。

他被他的Alpha操到发情了。


End file.
